Get up 2 Get Down
|image = Asia Monet Music.jpg |band = Asia Monet Ray |genre = Pop |runtime = 3:05 |album = Asia Monet |released = April 29th, 2014 |label = Shawn Ray Productions |writer = |before = Go Back (Radio) |after = 1 Wish 4 U (Radio) }} " " is a song by Asia Monet Ray from her debut self-titled album, Asia Monet. Lyrics :Clap your hands everybody :Clap…clap…clap your hands everybody :Clap…clap…clap your hands Asia Monet :Clap your hands everybody :Clap…clap…clap your hands everybody :Clap…clap…clap your hands :Clap…clap your hands :Clap…clap your hands everybody My name is Asia Monet I’m representin’ today And I have a few things that I wanted to say Paparazzi comin’ at me ‘cause it’s plain to see I’ve been knockin’ on the flo’ since the age of three Hey, been on my grooms and I’ve been keepin’ alive I’ve rockin’ and knockin’ since the age of five Now I’m on my own and I’m a major rager :Who rocks the floor? :Yes, it’s my girl Asia :Go…go…go…go…go…go :‘Cmon Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up Just move your body all around Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up in the air And wave ‘em like you just don’t care Let’s dance :Hey…hey…hey… ‘Cmon :Hey…hey…hey… ‘Cmon, let’s dance :Hey…hey…hey… I said hold up wait a minute Takin’ my time with the rhythm and the rhyme Don’t want to be a legend in just my own mind Do two or three flips, never trip, slip or fall I’ll race to the top and try to conquer it all No matter how long, work through the pain and the aches But me and my crew, we do whatever it takes We rock and don’t stop it, we rock and don’t stop I’m hittin’ it and listenin’, I’ll take it to the top :Get ‘em up :Get ‘em…get ‘em…get ‘em up :Get…get…get ‘em up Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up Just move your body all around Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up in the air And wave ‘em like you just don’t care Break it down one time :Hey…hey…hey :Hey…hey…hey…hey…hey :Ain’t no party like an Asia-nator party :‘Cause an Asia-nator party don’t stop :Ain’t no party like an Asia-nator party :‘Cause an Asia-nator party don’t stop Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up Just move your body all around Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up in the air And wave ‘em like you just don’t care Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up Just move your body all around Put your hands up You’ve got to get up…get up to get down Put your hands up in the air And wave ‘em like you just don’t care Video Gallery Full Planet Hollywood "Get up 2 Get Down" Performance "Get up 2 Get Down" Finale Performance Category:Songs in Asia Monet Category:Pop Category:Other Songs